


Dreaming, dancing and laughing.

by gallantrejoinder



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallantrejoinder/pseuds/gallantrejoinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny snippet of the strange relationship between a man and his box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming, dancing and laughing.

She barely had enough time to talk to him, let alone to sleep. So she cannot know for certain, if what she experiences when she drifts through space with only him is dreaming. She likes to imagine it is.

She dreams that she is - what’s the word? - oh yes, waltzing with him, spinning and laughing. She remembers laughing, the strange, gasping joy that took hold of her temporary body’s lungs. She misses it. But the dreams are almost enough to make up for it. Almost.

He is smiling at her and she can see all of his faces in that smile, all of the love he ever bore for her, for his friends, for everyone who has passed through with them both.

The dream is only ever this. It never changes, and she has no reason to hope it will. There’s only one thing that takes her out of it, that plucks her from her reverie.

It’s his voice, when he has picked himself up again and dusted himself off after another one has gone. (She changes the routes to their rooms sometimes, so he can’t retreat into them and refuse to come out. He never speaks of it. She will change them back when he’s ready.)

He will grip some lever or push some button - or sometimes, simply lay has hands on her console and smile.

“Where to next, old girl?” He will ask time after time.

And if she had a voice, she would be laughing.


End file.
